Precious
by anzuka16
Summary: Terperangkap bersama seorang laki-laki dalam sebuah keadaan bernama pernikahan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1

hai, saya author baru.*bungkuk bungkuk

anzuka desu. douzo yoroshiku. 16sai desu. atashi no shigoto wa benkyou shimasu.*bo'onk, saya ga pernah belajar

wekekeke.  
>hohohohoho.<br>mohon kritik dan saran alias review ya.

**warning: saya sadar karya ini jauh dari kesempurnaan, banyak typo dan lain-lain. Mungkin alur kecepetan OOC dan lain sejenisnya. Readers yang berhak menentukan.**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Hinata menatap benda kecil ditangannya, dua garis merah menandakan bahwa dia positif hamil.<p>

Perasaannya langsung kalut mengetahui hal itu, ia teringat malam paling bodoh yang pernah ia lalui.

Flashback

Malam itu Tenten mengajaknya ke pesta kolega kerjanya, yah karena Tenten adalah pegawai kantoran yang masuk golongan petinggi, maka teman-temannya-pun termasuk orang-orang petinggi pula. Disanalah ia menemukan pria itu, pria bermata biru sebiru samudra. Ia larut dalam suasana pesta sampai tak sadar telah mabuk bersama pria bermata biru itu sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata menyesal.

Ia terbangun pagi harinya, menemukan dirinya berada di kamar tak dikenal tanpa sehelai kainpun dan hanya tertutup selimut bersama seorang lelaki. Ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padanya dan akhirnya menangis. Tangisannya itulah yang membuat sang pria terbangun "Hei, diamlah. Ini hanya hal biasa yang terjadi pada orang yang sama-sama mabuk."Hinata tetap menangis tanpa menjawab kata-kata lelaki itu hingga ia mendengar suara decakan sebal.

"Ck!Hei, apakah ini hal pertama bagimu?" Pria itu berkata dengan membentak, Hinata yang semakin sebal-pun ikut membentaknya.

"Ya!ini yang pertama dan bersama orang yang tak kukenal!" Pria itupun kaget karena baru kali ini ia menemui wanita yang baru sekali melakukan hubungan seperti itu, karena baginya hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa untuknya.

Laki-laki itupun mendesah "Hhhh, aku akan bertanggungjawab jika terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu maksudku kan? Yah... maksudnya...",

"hamil" Hinata memotong dengan nada datar.

Pria itupun bangkit dari kasur dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama "Hubungi nomor ini jika terjadi sesuatu." Sambil menunjuk sebuah nomor Hp dan mulai memakai pakaiannya. Hinata-pun mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak-jejak airmata di pipinya.

End of Flashback

Hinata mulai menekan nomor yang tertera di kartu nama itu, setelah tersambung beberapa lama seseorang mulai menyapanya "Halo?"

"Ano..Apakah anda Uzumaki-san?"

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Siapa ini?"

"Aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga." Sesuatu dalam diri pria bernama Uzumaki itu mulai resah, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya ketika ia mendengar suara lembut itu sekali lagi

"Ano...Uzumaki-san, masih ingat saat di pesta Aburame-san?Aku...aku..." Saat itulah ia ingat gadis yang bersamanya malam itu, tanpa sadar ia menggeram

"Ah ya, jadi... kau..."

"Eto...bisakah kita bertemu?Aku ingin bicara secara langsung." Suara itu memotong ucapannya.

"Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Ia menjawab dengan datar.

"Uzumaki-san, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" Hinata menjawabnya lebih tegas tanpa menghiraukan jawabannya yang terkesan menghindar, Uzumaki-pun mendesah.

"Hhhhh...datanglah besok jam 4 ke mansionku, nanti aku sms alamatnya."

"Baiklah" Hinata hanya mampu menjawab dengan jawaban singkat itu. Sepanjang sore itu Hinata terus menatap ponselnya lekat-lekat, pria bernama Uzumaki itu belum juga mengirim sms padanya, berbagai pikiran buruk terus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya 'bagaimana kalau pria itu tak mau bertanggungjawab?'

'bagaimana kalau ia sudah punya pacar atau yang paling parah istri?'

'bagaimana kalau ia ingin aku menggugurkan anak ini?' dan pikiran-pikiran buruk itupun terus berputar dikepalanya samapai terdengar bunyi nyaring dari ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah sms masuk. Ia-pun membuka sms tersebut, dan lega karena pria bernama Uzumaki itu menepati janjinya untuk mengirim alamat mansionnya pada Hinata.

* * *

><p>Seperti waktu yang telah dijanjikan, Hinata datang ke mansion itu. Ia begitu takjub akan mansion megah milik Uzumaki clan. Memang, Uzumaki clan adalah salah satu clan paling kaya dan sukses selain clan Uchiha, Aburame, Nara dan Inuzuka. Hinata dengan ragu melangkah mendekati pintu masuk mansion itu dan membunyikan belnya. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu.<p>

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?" dengan gaya berbicara seperti itu, Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa wanita tersebut pasti pembantu rumah tangga di mansion itu.

"Ngg, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah, anda pasti tamu yang sudah ditunggu Tuan Naruto, silakan masuk nyonya, mari lewat sini." Wanita itu membimbing Hinata ke sebuah ruangan besar dengan sofa-sofa empuk berwarna putih dan karpet tebal yang terlihat hangat.

"Silakan duduk dulu nyonya, Tuan Naruto sedang membersihkan diri." Setelah berkata demikian, wanita itupun berlalu. Hinata merasa tegang berada di ruangan itu, walaupun sofa yang didudukinya terasa nyaman, ralat sangat nyaman. Namun, ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya. Tak berapa lama ia mendengar suara orang berdehem dari belakangnya.

"Ehem..jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Hyuuga-san?" Naruto berkata sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa yang terletak tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Aku... aku... hamil." Akhirnya, Hinata dengan sukses mengucapakan kata-kata walau kegugupan terasa melekat dihatinya. Naruto yang walau sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Hinata katakan padanya tetap saja merasa shock dan hanya bisa terhenyak di sofa empuknya, tiba-tiba ia merasa sofa yang didudukinya mempunyai duri-duri yang membuat duduknya tak nyaman.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto angkat bicara "Jadi...kau ...ingin...aku bertanggungjawab?" Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan terkesan diperlambat, Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau ingin aku menikahimu sampai anak itu lahir?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau menggugurkannya?" Naruto berkata cepat, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata yang memandanginya dengan keterkejutan.

"Uzumaki-san, aku bukan orang yang dengan mudah bisa membunuh nyawa orang lain walau aku juga tidak menginginkan anak ini. Tapi anak ini juga ingin hidup." Hinata memegangi perutnya yang belum membesar namun sudah berisi jabang bayi. Naruto hanya mampu menatap Hinata yang sedang mengelus perutnya, ia merasakan haru saat itu juga.

Seminggu kemudian diadakan resepsi pernikahan antara Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, banyak teman mereka yang kaget dan tak menyangka jika Naruto dan Hinata menikah apalagi Kiba Inuzuka yang sudah dari dulu menyimpan perasaan terhadap Hinata, Ia menganggap pernikahan ini sangat tidak wajar karena menurut penglihatannya, Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah dekat selama ini.

Naruto dan Hinata memulai kehidupan baru sebagai suami-istri, Hinata mulai pindah dan tinggal bersama Naruto di mansion megahnya. Pagi itu Naruto membantu Hinata membawa barang-barang dari apartemen kecilnya ke rumah barunya. Naruto begitu kaget saat melihat apartemen Hinata, apartemen itu begitu sempit dan kuno menurutnya, lebih kaget lagi saat ia melihat Hinata hanya membawa 2 koper dari apartemennya, kedua alisnya naik dan dahinya berkerut sepertu sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Hanya itukah barang bawaanmu?" Naruto setengah bertanya setengah mngejek.

"Ya Tuan besar, aku bukan orang berada sepertimu Uzumaki-san." Naruto mendesah mendengar panggilan itu, bukankah mereka sudah menjadi suami-istri? Panggilan itu terasa mengganggu bila yang mengucapkannya adalah "istrimu".

"Hei Hinata, berhentilah memanggilku Uzumaki-san, bila didengar orang mereka akan merasa aneh karena sekarang kau adalah istriku." Sekarang ganti Hinata yang mendesah.

"Di sini tak ada yang mengenalimu Uzumaki-san, dan mereka tak tahu kalau akau telah menikah."

"Susah sekali bicara denganmu ya, ayo cepat naik ke mobil." Sahut Naruto sambil merebut koper dari tangan Hinata.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak dalam kandunganmu itu?" Tiba-tiba Naruto memulai percakapan dalam mobil Audy peraknya.

"Mungkin aku akan merawatnya, atau kuberikan pada panti asuhan." Jawabnya sambil menunduk dan mengelus perutnya, Naruto yang melihat gerakan itu langsung dirasuki rasa haru yang sama saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang hamil malam itu.

"Kalau kau tak mau merawatnya biarkan aku yang merawatnya." Naruto berkata sambil melihat ke depan kembali, takut ada rasa yang lain yang akan mengambil alih hatinya.

"Nah Hinata, ini adalah kamarmu. Kamarku tepat disampingmu, jadi bila ada apa-apa beritahukan langsung padaku." Hinata terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto, Naruto yang melihat wajah bingung Hinata langsung menjelaskan.

"Maksudku bila terjadi sesuatu pada kandunganmu." Hinata tersenyum sedih.

"Terimakasih Naruto." Rasa hangat mejalar dalam tubuh Naruto saat Hinata mengucapkan namanya.

"Ehem..jadi Hinata, apakah kau bekerja?" tanya Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur nyaman dan empuk diikuti Hinata,

"Ya, disebuah perusahaan di sebelah selatan Konoha."

"Segeralah berhenti." Jawabnya datar.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Hinata, kau ini sedang hamil, kau tidak boleh kerja. Kau tidak ingat kata-kata dokter saat kemarin kita kesana?"

"Aku ingat, tapi apakah harus secepat ini? Kandunganku baru memasuki 2 bulan."

"Semakin cepat semakin baik. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan keluar dulu."

Setelah membereskan barang bawaannya yang sedikit, Hinata langsung merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tak habis pikir, hidupnya berubah karena kehamilannya. Haruskah ia mensyukuri kehamilan ini atau sebaliknya? Pikirannya berhenti sesaat karena merasa pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Ya, sebentar."

Setelah dibuka ternyata Narutolah yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau belum makan kan? Ayo kita makan dulu, Hana telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

"Ah baik, aku mau mengambil cardigan, kau turun dulu saja Naruto." Jawab Hinata sambil berbalik masuk menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya cardigan hanyalah alasan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto karena ia merasa masih canggung.

"Silakan nyonya, saya sudah menyiapakan makanan nyonya." Saat turun dari tangga sapaan ramah dari Hana itulah yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

"Terimakasih Hana." Katanya sambil tersenyum, Hinata kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto, iapun sadar bahwa Naruto belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun

"itadakimasu!"

"itadakimasu" Hinata melahap makanannya dengan lambat dan kaget saat Naruto memberikan ayam goreng di piringnya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak dan bergizi, aku tak mau bayinya terlahir tidak sehat" Ada sebersit rasa kosong dihati Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto. Namun, ia hanya memberi senyuman kecil dan sedih kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga dibelakang Naruto, kebisuan mendominasi dalam perjalanan mereka. Sampai kemudian Naruto memulai percakapan "Hinata, besok kuantar ke tempat kerjamu untuk menyatakan kalau kau berhenti bekerja, kemudian kita ke dokter." Hinata mengangguk dalam diam yang akhirnya membuat Naruto menoleh dan menatap wanita di belakangnya.

"Kau tak apa? Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi kan?" Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Pasti kau kelelahan, cepat masuk dan istirahatlah." Hinata menuruti perkataan Naruto.

* * *

><p>Paginya Hinata merasa malas bangun, ia tahu pasti kalau Naruto sudah bersiap-siap karena tadi ia mendengar derap langkah Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian ia merasa mual dan tidak enak di perutnya Hinata langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.<p>

"Apa Hinata sudah turun?" tanya Naruto pada Hana sembari memakai dasinya.

"Belum Tuan." Naruto mulai khawatir mendengar jawaban Hana, iapun kemudian kembali menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Hinata. Ia mengetuk pintunya tapi tak ada yang menjawab

'apa Hinata belum bangun ya?'

Narutopun akhirnya menerobos masuk dan mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi, iapun segera menuju kesana dan kaget saat menemukan Hinata sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Naruto berada di kamarnya hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia baik-baik saja. Namun, Naruto yang telanjur khawatir, berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tak apa keluarkan saja. Hoek hoek seperti tadi." Hinata yang jijik mendengar kata hoek langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi dengan wajah cemberut, kemudian membasuh bibirnya menggunakan air. Badannya terasa lemas sehingga tanpa sadar ia sudah berpegangan pada lengan Naruto. Naruto yang tahu hal itu kemudian menggendong Hinata dengan cara bridal style,

"A-aku tak apa, turunkan aku." Hinata bicara dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Sssst, diamlah! Kau itu ringan sekali sih! Sebenarnya kau hamil tidak sih?" Hinata hanya cemberut menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto membawa Hinata kembali ke tempat tidur dan meletakkannya disana.

"Kita ke dokter ya? Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter pribadi keluargaku."

"Tidak, kau pergi kerja saja, daijoubu. Ini hal biasa, aku tak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu." Tolak Hinata halus.

"Kau itu ya!memang susah sekali diatur!kau harus ke dokter. Hei Hinata, aduh jangan menangis, aduh cup cup. A-aku tidak bermaksud bicara kasar. Diamlah." Naruto yang tadinya berdiri kemudian beringsut mendekati Hinata yang matanya mulai berair.

"Kau menyebalkan!Kau pikir kau itu siapa ha? Mengatur-ngaturku? Kau bukan ayahku tau!" Hinata akhirnya meledak karena sikap Naruto.

"Hei, kau lupa ya? Aku kan suamimu. Kita ke dokter ya? oke?" Narutopun mencoba bicara lebih lembut dan disambut anggukan Hinata yang entah mengapa mudah berubah pikirannya, hal inipun disambut dengan desah lega Naruto.

* * *

><p>" Nyonya Hinata Uzumaki, silakan masuk." Seorang suster memnggil nama Hinata dan mempersilakannya untuk masuk ke ruang periksa dokter . Hinatapun masuk meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tunggu sendirian.<p>

"Anda Hinata-san? Istri Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya dokter bernama Tsunade itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian terdengar suara lagi

"Baiklah Nyonya, silakan berbaring di atas matras." Sambil menunjuk matras di sebelah tempat duduknya. Hinata menuruti perintah dokter itu dengan diam. Setelah beberapa saat dokter itu memeriksa Hinata iapun mempersilakan Hinata duduk kembali.

"Suster, tolong panggilakan Naruto."

"Baik dok." Tak berapa lama, Narutopun masuk memenuhi panggilan dokter Tsunade, Tsunade hanya mempersilakan Naruto duduk dengan lambaian tangan, tangan lainnya sibuk mencatat entah apa. Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Baba?" Naruto bertanya tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun, Tsunade yang mendengarnya langsung mengambil buku dan memukulkannya ke kepala Naruto,

"Aku masih muda tau! Jangan panggil aku Baba!". Naruto hanya bisa mengaduh tertimpa kejadian itu, membuat Hinata tertawa di tempat duduknya. Naruto yang melihatnya ikut tertawa karena baru kali ini Hinata tertawa dengan begitu ikhlas dan bukan tawa sedih seperti yang Hinata sering perlihatkan padanya.

"Ehem!" Tsunade berdehem keras sebelum meneruskan perkataannya,

"Kandungan istrimu sudah berjalan tiga bulan, ini adalah masa yang rawan karena merupakan trisemester pertama, kandungannya masih ringkih sehingga mudah keguguran, jadi kau harus menjaganya, memperhatikannya dan merawatnya. Oh ya, berat badan istrimu kurang dari standar ibu hamil yang seharusnya. Kau beri makan apa sih istrimu sebenarnya? Seharusnya, sebagai istri seorang Naruto, dia tidak perlu kekurangan makan, bukan?" Tsunade terus merepet seperti kereta api.

"Ini, resep obat untuk istrimu, cepat ditebus dan beri makan istrimu makanan yang sehat dan bergizi."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Ayo Hinata." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Hinata sehingga mereka bergandengan tangan sekarang, pipi Hinatapun memerah karenanya.

"Dah Baba!" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek setelah sampai dibalik pintu, reflek Naruto menutup pintu ruang periksa setelah melihat Tsunade yang melempar buku padanya (lagi), Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menjahili Babanya itu. Hinata baru tahu kalau Naruto juga mempunyai sifat childish, karena di depannya Naruto selalu menjadi pria yang cool dan mudah marah. Iapun tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto tertawa.

"Kau dekat sekali ya dengan dokter itu?" celetuk Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh,

"Ha?" wajah cengok Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi, Naruto baru sadar saat Hinata tersenyum matanya akan bersinar lembut dan pipinya yang putih bersih itu memerah 'kawaii' tanpa sadar Naruto menggumamkan kata itu dalam hati.

"Gruuuuuuuuuuukkkk!" terdengar suara seperti guntur ketika Naruto telah duduk di depan kemudi, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan

"Hehe.. aku lapar, kita tak sempat sarapan tadi. Kita langsung pulang saja ya, Hana pasti sudah masak untuk kita." Hinta hanya mengangguk kemudian Naruto menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Terlihat Naruto dan Hinata duduk di ruang makan berhadap-hadapan. Naruto dengan semangat mengambil apa yang tersaji di meja, berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya memandangi makanan-makanan itu tanpa selera. Tiba-tiba Hinata menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi "Hoek...hoek" suara itulah yang terdengar dari kamar mandi, Naruto yang masih mengunyah makanannya dengan segera menelannya dan berjalan menyusul Hinata.<p>

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka makanannya? Kau kan harus banyak makan." Hinata menggeleng

"Baunya tajam sekali, tidak enak, aku tidak mau makan." Naruto kemudian berbalik disusul Hinata, setelah sampai di meja makan Narutopun mulai membaui makanan-makanan itu.

"Baik-baik saja kok, jadi kau mau makan apa? Biar nanti Hana yang memasakkannya untukmu."

"Aku mau bikin pancake saja." Naruto menatapnya kaget sampai mulutnya terbuka

"Apa? pancake itu tidak mengenyangkan Hinata, makanan itu juga tidak memenuhi kebutuhan gizimu."

"Aku tidak mau masakan Hana, baunya tajam sekali. Aku masak ramen saja" kata Hinata sambil berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil ramen instan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah merebut ramen itu dari tangan Hinata. "Biar aku yang masak, kau duduk saja." Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk merebut ramennya kembali, tapi Naruto lebih cepat mengangkat tangannya sehingga Hinata hanya meraih angin kosong. Hinatapun mendesah pasrah dan duduk di meja makan, menatap 'suami'nya yang sedang mengambil sayur-sayuran dan telur dari dalam lemari es dan tersenyum kecil. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya seseorang memasak untuknya secara sukarela, sudah lama Hinata hidup sendiri karena sesuatu. Lamunannya buyar saat suara "praanng!" datang dari dapur

"Naruto? Daijoubu?" Hinatapun berjalan ke arah Naruto

"Ya tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan "Ara ara! Dou shita no? Bukan begini caranya memecah telur" Di dalam mangkuk itu terdapat telur beserta serpihan-serpihan kulit telurnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum malu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian Hinata mengambil telur utuh dari tangan Naruto dan memukulkannya ke pinggir mangkuk dan menuangkan isinya ke mangkuk tersebut

"Kau belum pernah masak sebelumnya ya Naruto? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri membuat ramen untukku" Hinata berbicara lagi kemudian memotong-motong sayuran

"Su-sudah pernah kok, aku hanya lupa saja. Kau kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu, biar aku yang memasak." Jawab Naruto terbata sambil mendorong Hinata kembali ke kursi ruang makan , Hinatapun berbalik karena khawatir akan terjadi sesutau yang tidak diinginkan lagi

"Kita masak bersama saja." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berbalik ke dapur lagi, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi dadanya. Hinata memotong-motong sayuran setelah membumbui telur dan menyuruh Naruto mencampurnya. Naruto mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Hinata, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Hinata mulai memasak ramen dan sayuran yang telah ia potong-potong sambil menggumamkan lagu kesukaannya, Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai bernyanyi bersama Hinata

"...tsugi no DOA wo find me " setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu terakhir Naruto dan Hinata saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Itu lagu kesukaanku." celetuk Naruto masih tertawa

"kesukaanku juga." ucap Hinata, pandangannya teralih saat menyadari ramen yang dimasaknya sudah matang, tangannya bergerak untuk memadamkan kompor. Namun, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menahannya,

"Sebentar, telurnya belum di goreng, kau duduklah biar aku yang menggoreng telurnya." Hinata mengambil ramennya dan membawanya ke meja makan, meletakkannya dan mulai memakannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah kelaparan sejak tadi, iapun makan dengan lahap. Saat sebuah tangan memberikan telur goreng itu, Hinata langsung mengambil dan menyantapnya bersama ramen. Naruto kemudian duduk di hadapan Hinata dan menatap makanan yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata yang sedang menyantap ramennya dengan lahap.

"Kau sebenarnya lapar bukan?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah ramennya dengan semangat.

"Ini enak sekali, kau mau?" tawarnya pada Naruto

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja, kau tahu ini ramen paling enak yang pernah aku makan." Ujarnya diselingi tawa, Narutopun ikut tertawa dan mengambil sesendok ramen dan melahapnya

"Iya, enak sekali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ,

"Ah tunggu, kau juga harus mencicipi telur buatanmu." Hinata menyuapkan telur itu pada Naruto dan Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah seperti orang tersedak

"Hinata, telurnya tidak enak, gosong, maaf ya." Naruto berkata dengan nada menyesal dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baik-baik saja kok, enak." Wajah Naruto jadi cengok mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu.

'Aneh sekali seleranya, besok aku harus bertanya pada Baba.'

* * *

><p>"Hei Baba! Aku mau tanya tentang keadaan Hinata." Buku melayangpun menyambut Naruto setelah ia sukses masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan itu. Namun Naruto mudah saja menghindarinya dengan cara menunduk. Ia kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sebelum dipersilakan oleh empunya. Tsunade hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas jengkel.<p>

"Jadi mau tanya apa Baka?"

"Hinata kok selera makannya aneh ya, masak telur gosong ia bilang enak." Tanyanya dengan penuh heran ,

"Ia dalam masa ngidam Naruto, jadi selera makannya jadi agak aneh, mungkin nanti ia akan minta makanan yang aneh-aneh atau yang sedang tidak musim bahkan yang tidak boleh dimakan oleh ibu hamil. Jadi kau maklum saja."

"Oh begitu, jadi dia tak apa ya?"

"Tentu saja Baka! Kalau sudah tak ada yang mau kau tanyakan pulang sana! Jaga istrimu!" Tsunade mengusir Naruto dengan suaranya yang dahsyat itu.

"Hei Baka, ajaklah ia jalan-jalan sesekali, agar dia tidak stres." Himbau Tsunade saat Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!" ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumah, terdengar suara lembut membalasnya dari dapur.<p>

"Okaerinasai."

"Hei Hinata, mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Naruto." Katanya sambil mengelus dada, Hinata yang menyingkir membuat Naruto tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan wanita itu.

"Kau bikin onigiri?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget ,

"Iya, memang tidak boleh?" jawab Hinata ketus dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Kalau sudah selesai kita jalan-jalan ya, nanti onigirinya dibawa juga. Aku ganti baju dulu, nanti kubantu!" Teriak Naruto sambil berjalan-setengah berlari- ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

'Ke-kenapa Naruto jadi baik ya?' pikir Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda heran.

* * *

><p>"Wah segarnya, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman." Ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan bekal mereka ke tanah berlapis rumput hijau yang sejuk, sementara Hinata mulai duduk di atas tanah itu. Ia mulai capek jika berjalan terlalu lama, merasakan berat pada perutnya. Hinata duduk sambil mengelus perutnya perlahan mencoba meredakan gerakan yang ditimbulkan bayi dalam perutnya. Hinata melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan wajah yang sulit dinilai apa artinya.<p>

"Kau m-m-m-m-m- mau menyentuhnya?" tanyanya pelan, menahan gugup yang melanda.

"Bo-boleh?" Hinata menjawabnya dengan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, mengisyaratkan padanya agar mendekat. Naruto berjalan mendekat, merasakan dadanya berdentum dengan keras, iapun menundukkan badannya agar setara dengan Hinata dan menyentuhkan tangannya dengan gugup ke perut Hinata, merasakan gerakan-gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh bayinya. Hinata kemudian menggerakkan tangan Naruto agar mengelus perutnya.

"Cobalah berbicara padanya." Bisik Hinata dengan muka sumringah.

"Hai bayi...mmmm...aku Naruto, aku-aku ayahmu lho." Hinata tersenyum saat Naruto selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto yang sadar telah ditertawakan wajahnya berubah warna menyaingi warna tomat.

"Ayo, coba lagi Naruto,ajak dia bicara." Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya

"Nggak mau, nanti ditertawakan lagi." Jawabnya sambil cemberut, Naruto yang tahu bahwa Naruto sedang ngambek, menyentuh wajahnya kemudian memalingkannya agar mau menatap wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan mengejek kok, tadi itu tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku ya." kata Hinata dengan wajah memelas dan mata luluh dan mencoba berbicara pada calon bayinya lagi.

"Ehem, hei kecil, cepatlah keluar ya, aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal." Dimulai dengan deheman Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata terharu mendengar hal itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun cepat ia kedipkan matanya agar air mata yang sudah mengambang itu tidak jatuh 'bisakah hal itu terjadi?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum pahit.

* * *

><p>Telah lama waktu berjalan bagi Naruto dan Hinata bersama-sama setelah hari mereka mengucapkan janji setia yang hanya ada di kertas belaka. Kandungan Hinata semakin membesar, hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengerjakan banyak hal. Untungnya, Naruto selalu ada untuk membantunya. Semakin lama Naruto dan Hinata semakin tahu kebiasaan masing-masing. Apapun yang Hinata suka, apapun yang Hinata benci, apapun kebiasaan Hinata, Naruto tahu itu, begitupun itu pula tumbuh perasaan yang tidak pernah mereka duga saat awal bertemu.<p>

"Dhuuuuarr!" dan "Kyaaa!" terdengar berulang kali malam itu. Di kamar itu terlihat Hinata menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar suara guntur, matanya yang berkaca-kaca menandakan bahwa pemilik mata itu tak lama lagi akan menangis. Malam itu memang hujan turun dengan derasnya, kilat dan guntur tak kalah ambil bagian 'memeriahkan' malam itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Hinata, memasuki kamarnya yang terang benderang. Selama berbulan-bulan hidup dengan Hinata membuat Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata pembenci gelap. Narutopun menghampirinya,

"Kau takut?" Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil sesenggukkan,

" suaranya seperti orang perang, menakutkan." Ucap Hinata sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang sedang menutupi telinga. Naruto langsung duduk di kasur Hinata, menempatkan dirinya disebelah wanita cantik itu, kemudian merengkuhnya dalam tubuhnya yang lebih besar, mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan menenangkan,

"aku disini, tenang saja, kau tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya lembut, tak lama suara sesenggukan digantikan dengan dengkur halus yang berarti bahwa Hinata telah tertidur, Naruto beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan menggenggam erat kaos yang dipakainya, menahannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap menemani Hinata.

"Kau itu memang menyusahkan ya." desahnya setengah sebal setengah tertawa, memikirkan bahwa hatinya telah tertawan oleh pesona wanita yang sekarang dipeluknya,

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, hontou ni wa kimi wo mamori tsuzukeru yo(benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan terus melindungimu)" Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan takut jika Hinata meninggalaknnya, kemudian rasa bingung menyerangnya

'bagaimana jika Hinata tidak mencintaiku?'

'bagaimana jika ia pergi dariku?' pikiran-pikiran gelap menelan pikirannya. Naruto ingin mengeratkan pelukannya lagi jika mungkin, tapi itu tidak ia lakukan karena ia mungkin akan menyakiti Hinata dan anak mereka. Akhirnya ia mengecup dahi Hinata dengan penuh cinta, dan setetes air bening ikut turun. Tanpa tahu bahwa wanita dipelukannya mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan dan merasakan apa yang ia lakukan, Narutopun jatuh tertidur.

Hinata bangun dan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang disampingnya. Tanpa menolehpun ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah suaminya, Naruto. Ia teringat pernyataan (?) cinta Naruto tadi malam, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

'Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi malam?' Ia masih ragu akan hal itu, Hinata beranjak dari kasurnya menyelimuti Naruto dan melangkah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Melihat bahan-bahan yang ada di lemari es, Hinata memutuskan akan memasak ramen, karena Naruto sangat menyukai makanan itu. Ia mulai menyiapakan bahan-bahan sambil bernyanyi pelan.

"Bruk!"

"Brak!" Hinata mendengar suara gedebuk dari lantai atas, menyangka Naruto sedang sibuk disana, kemudian terdengar suara Naruto memanggilnya.

"Aku disini Naruto." Hinata menjawab pelan, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk perutnya dari belakang, membuat Hinata terjingkat.

"Kukira kau pergi." Kata Naruto pelan sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang masak, Naruto. Kau mandilah dulu, bukankah kau kerja sekarang?" ucapan Hinata menyadarkan Naruto, tapi pria itu tetap melingkarkan lengannya, bahkan sekarang semakin erat, tanpa sadar Hinata mengaduh mendapat perlakuan Naruto, segera Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

"maaf Hinata, apakah sesakit itu?" tanya Naruto membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi terdekat, kemudian mengelus perutnya

"maaf ya bayi, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Sambil tersenyum menyesal, Hinata kemudian mengelus kepala Naruto,

"dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Sekarang mandilah dan bersiap-siap, aku akan menyiapkan bentou untukmu."

"Yosh!" Naruto berlari ke kamar mandi dan memulai ritual paginya.

Hinata menyiapkan bentou untuk Naruto dalam diam, memikirkan sikap Naruto padanya yang menjadi *ehem* mesra, pipinya bersemu lagi. "Hinata, bentounya sudah jadi?" tanya Naruto sambil memakai dasinya

"Ya, sebentar lagi." Jawabnya sambil menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan Naruto yang sedang memakai dasi dengan susah payah, Hinata melambaikan jarinya menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat

"Kau itu tidak bisa pakai dasi ya?" tanyanya sambil memasang dasi dengan cepat, tepat dan teliti, yang ditanya hanya terkekeh malu.

"yap, sudah. Ini bentounya. Kau bisa pergi kerja sekarang."

"Sebegitu inginnyakah kau aku pergi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas, Hinata menjadi bersalah karenanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ma-maafkan aku N-naruto, a-aku..."belum selesai Hinata menjawab Naruto telah memotongnya dengan ciuman di pipi, secepat kilat Naruto menyambar bentou dan melesat menuju pintu keluar.

"Dah istriku!" teriaknya ketika telah sampai di luar rumah.

"Yosh!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangan di udara. Sementara Hinata hanya mampu memegang sebelah pipinya yang tadi dikecup Naruto, ada perasaan bahagia, kaget dan yang paling mendominasi adalah perasaan malu, hal itu membuat pipinya memerah semerah tomat matang.

* * *

><p>Hinata duduk di ruang tamu sambil membuka-buka majalah, matanya menerawang teringat kejadian pagi tadi, membuat wajahnya memerah. Bel yang berbunyi membuatnya tersadar dan menoleh, ia beranjak dengan susah payah untuk membuka pintu tersebut, setelah membuka pintu ia kaget karena yang datang adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pink lembut "Ya? mau bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata lembut, melihat wanita cantik itu memandang seakan menilai Hinata, membuat perasaannya tidak enak.<p>

"Aku Sakura, boleh aku masuk?" tanya wanita bernama Sakura itu sambil melangkah masuk melewati Hinata, kemudian duduk sebelum dipersilakan, seakan ia pemilik rumah itu.

"Jadi, kau ini siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil bersedekap, Hinata memasang wajah bingung

'bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepadanya?'

melihat Hinata yang masih diam, wanita itu berkata lebih keras sambil memasang wajah congkak yang menyebalakan "Hei! Kau bisa dengar aku kan?"

"Emmm, bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya hal itu padamu?" jawabnya ragu, wanita itu tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku tunangan Naruto, kau pembantu baru ya? aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jawabnya dengan nada bangga, Hinata bagai tersambar petir mendengar hal itu, ia tak pernah tahu bahwa suaminya adalah tunangan orang lain. Hinata memandang wanita itu, menyadari tatapannya yang ganas pada perutnya, reflek ia menutupi perutnya dengan mengetatkan jaket yang ia pakai. Namun, hal itu malah semakin jelas bahwa ia sedang mengandung.

"Ka-kau siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Aku istrinya, tapi bukan karena saling cinta. Kami akan bercerai setelah anak ini lahir. Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika Naruto sudah punya tunangan, ini bukan salahnya, tolong jangan salahkan dia." jawab Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Jadi kau dan Naruto ..." Sakura tidak mampu meneruskan perkataannya, kemudian Hinat menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama ini.

"Tenang saja, kami akan bercerai. Kami tidak saling mencintai, ini hanya karena keadaan." Kata Hinata pada Sakura, namun Sakura bisa melihat kesedihan dalam suara dan mata Hinata.

TBC...

* * *

><p>maaf ya yang suka sama Sakura, saya ga benci sama Sakura kok, tapi saya butuh cewek yang punya karakter kuat kayak dia buat jadi pengganggu.<p>

wehehehehe  
>saya terima flame asal jangan tentang pairingnya, tentang yang saya tulis aja ya kalo ngeflame,<p>

makasiiiii  
>arigatou gozaimasu<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: typos, OOC mungkin, terlalu pendek, AU, gombal dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Semua character yang ada di manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Ket: "blablabla" ngomong biasa  
>'<em>blablabla<em>' dalam hati

A/N: Maaf super duper telat, mau nulis banyak halangan. Dari males nulis, ide buntu dan lain-lain. Dan saya juga nggak tau kapan bisa melanjutkan fic ini, karena saya sedang banyak kegiatan.  
>enjoy this fic (^_^)<p>

Naruto tidak sabar ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan bertemu dengan istrinya, sekarang ia merasakan bagaimana memiliki seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Ia pun mematikan mesin mobil dan segera keluar dari mobil porsche silvernya, dan berjalan penuh semangat menuju rumahnya. Naruto berjalan dengan senyuman lebar menuju dapur tempat dimana istrinya berkutat dengan masakan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang, Hinata tersentak merasakan seseorang memeluknya, walau ia tahu siapa dia.

"Uzumaki-san, berhentilah." Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

'_Uzumaki-san?panggilan macam apa itu?_' batinnya tersentak dan senyum menghilang dari bibirnya digantikan dengan wajah kaget dan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata sehingga menghadap kepadanya, tapi Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak berpandangan dengan Naruto.

'_Ya ada_'

"kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangguk masih tak memandang Naruto.

'_Tidak, aku tidak baik_.'

"Katakan padaku ada bila ada yang mengganggumu, oke?" Naruto kemudian memeluknya untuk membuatnya lebih baik

'_Tidak akan mungkin bila yang menggangguku adalah kau._' Hinata terdiam terpaku dalam pelukan Naruto, merasakan pelukannya yang hangat dan merasakan ironi dalam dirinya, ia begitu tenang dalam pelukan Naruto yang notabene sudah bertunangan dengan gadis lain sebelumnya. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Naruto.

***anzukaanzukaanzuka***

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara berisik dari dapur, dengan tersenyum ia mengenakan jubah tidurnya dan melangkah ke dapur. Hinata telah menyiapkan sarapan lengkap untuknya. Terlihat nasi putih mengepul dan tersaji begitu banyak sayur dan lauk-pauk di meja makan. Hinata berbalik menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya dan tersenyum menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto. Naruto merasakan kembali kehangatan di dalam dadanya, ia pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Naruto kemudian memeluk istrinya dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

'_Biar sebentar saja aku merasakan kasih sayangnya, setelah ini semua akan kembali seperti semula._'

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto seketika terlupa tentang keganjilan Hinata tadi malam. Setelah sekian menit mereka berpelukan, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Naruto untuk sarapan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata, memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan Hinata dengan khidmat, meski bukan ramen kesukaannya ia tetap menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, Naruto tiba-tiba meletakkan sendoknya dan meletakkan tangannya ke perut Hinata, sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum bahagia merasakan tendangan anaknya.

"Dia tadi menendangku lho Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku merasakannya juga."

***anzukaanzukaanzuka***

Hinata memakaikan jas kerja Naruto kemudian mengambil bekal untuk Naruto dan membawakannya ke mobil. Naruto berjalan pelan sedikit cemberut tidak rela meninggalkan istrinya untuk bekerja. Naruto merasa aneh dengan keadaan istrinya, namun ia tak tahu apa itu. Sebelum masuk ke mobil, Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan tiba-tiba menciumnya lembut, Hinata hanya berdiam diri tanpa melawannya mencoba mengartikan apa arti ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto melepaskan ciumannya,

"Kau akan berada di sini saat aku pulang kan? Aku pasti merindukanmu sepanjang waktu di kantor nanti."

Hinata hanya tersenyum menenangkan walau hatinya gundah takut Naruto mengetahui rencananya. Naruto memeluk Hinata sekali lagi sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Setelah menjalankan mobilnya Naruto tetap memandang istrinya dari kaca spion mobil. Perasaan tak enak itu terus merayap dalam dadanya. Namun, ia menenangkan dirinya dan mencoba berpikir hal lain.

***anzukaanzukaanzuka***

Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya sambil menangis, ia tahu ini yang terbaik bagi dirinya, anak mereka dan Naruto. Ia meletakkan semua barang pemberian Naruto di tempatnya. Ia tahu bila ia memiliki barang-barang itu ia akan teringat oleh Naruto, anak dalam rahimnya adalah pengingat terbaik baginya tentang Naruto, ia tidak butuh barang pengingat lain untuk mengingat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang berhasil memasuki hatinya, laki-laki pertama yang menjadikannya wanita, laki-laki yang akan selalu ada dalam hatinya dan anaknya. Entah apa yang akan Hinata katakan pada anaknya kelak bila ia bertanya tentang ayahnya. Air mata terus merembes keluar dari mata Hinata, pandangannya mengabur. Ia kemudian mengambil kertas dari laci lemari kamarnya dan menulis di sana, menjaga agar air matanya tidak menetes di atas kertas itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar tidur Naruto dan mletakkan kertas itu di atas meja kerja Naruto. Hinata segera keluar dari kamar itu sebelum pikirannya berubah.

***anzukaanzukaanzuka***

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar. Namun, tak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Wajahnya mengernyit, bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga sambil menghidupkan lampu satu persatu.  
>"Hinata?"<br>"Hinata? Kau dimana?"  
>'<em>Dia kemana ya?<em>'  
>Naruto kemudian menghambur ke kamar Hinata, mulai membuka-buka lemari bajunya yang ternyata sudah tak berisi. Ia kemudian mengusap kepalanya, bingung. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja tadi pagi, Hinata juga tak menampakkan suatu keanehan yang mengindikasikan adanya masalah diantara mereka. Naruto pun menghubungi Hinata dengan panik, berharap usahanya membuahkan hasil, Ia masih berpikir apa yang membuat Hinata meninggalkannya. Setelah Naruto menekan kontak Hinata, yang terdengar dari ponselnya hanya bunyi "tut tut tut" yang menandakan bahawa ponsel yang dihubunginya tidak tersambung. Naruto kemudian membanting ponselnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia pun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya dan menemukan sepucuk surat.<p>

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, terimakasih atas kebaikanmu selama ini  
>kumohon ceraikan aku secepatnya<br>aku tahu tunanganmu tak suka dengan semua pernikahan bohongan ini  
>arigatou gozaimashita"<br>Hinata Hyuuga

"arrrggghhhhhhh!" Naruto langsung menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya cepat sambil melihat ke trotoar, berharap menemukan istrinya secepatnya.

**TBC****...**

* * *

><p>fiuuuhhhhh<br>sumpah, nulis ini fic menguras tenaga  
>tapi makasi ya buat yang uda review<br>itu berharga bgt  
>sesuatu bgt<br>arigatou gozaimashita  
>m(-_-)m<p>

balesan review  
>yang lewat PM silakan dibuka PMnya<p>

**suka snsd  
><strong>makasih ya saran dan pujiannya  
>berharga bgt lho, udah tak benerin itu percakapannya<p>

kehadiranmu selalu ditunggu  
>salam kenal juga<br>:D

**sasuhina-caem**  
>makasih udah suka fic ini<p>

maaf kalo Hina agak OOC  
>buat menyesuaikan karakter eg<br>:P  
>saya juga suka sama karya Galerians<br>:D  
>pengen sebagus dia kalo nulis<br>:)

**Tantand  
><strong>iyah ada lanjutannya  
>:D<br>ditunggu lagi lho reviewnya  
><strong><br>via-sasunaru**  
>wah makasih ya udah suka fic ini<p>

ini udah dibenerin moga suka juga  
>:D<p>

**ifta**  
>iya, salam kenal juga<br>:D  
>maaf ya udah updatenya lama, pendek pula<p>

makasih ya 

**Nara**  
>hehe, iyap<br>ayo kanjutkan!  
>:D<br>makasi yak

**Emma**  
>dia datang untuk memperpanas suasana<br>hehe  
>:P<br>jangan dikutuk, ntar ceritanya ga asik ga da sia  
>makasi yak<br>:D 

**Hyuuna-toki**  
>makasih<br>ini lanjutannya

ga nelantarin kok  
>agak macet aja ni otak buat nerusin fic<p>

makasih yak

**A. 'zid**  
>ini<p>

makasi yak 

**sinuza**  
>ini<p>

makasi ya

**Keyrin**  
>ini udah lanjut<br>saya juga penasaran sama review kamu  
>:D<br>makasi yak

buat semuanya,,,,  
>makasih reviewnya dan maaf telat updatenya<br>hehe  
>:D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: typo, OOC mungkin, terlalu pendek, AU, gombal dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Semua character yang ada di manga Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Ket: "blablabla" ngomong biasa  
>'<em>blablabla<em>' dalam hati

A/N: Maaf super duper telat, mau nulis banyak halangan. Enjoy this fic (^_^)

5 Tahun kemudian

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto selalu mencarinya tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi, entah karena Hinata yang terlalu pintar bersembunyi atau karena ada komplotan lain yang menyembunyikannya. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk menceraikan Hinata. Ia sudah merasa seperti suami aslinya. Kepergian Hinata sedikit banyak mengubah pribadi Naruto menjadi tidak seceria dulu. Naruto terduduk dalam kantornya sambil memandangi mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya, ia termenung sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk!"

"Masih memikirkan mantan istrimu?" ternyata Sasuke Uchiha, partner bisnis Namikaze grup yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menceraikannya, Sasuke." Naruto berkata tenang sedangkan Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto, hanya mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau kemari Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja bisnis, apalagi?"

"Kita bicarakan di cafe saja. Aku sudah lapar."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengendarai mobil menuju kafe tempat mereka biasa makan siang. Naruto hanya setengah hati mendengarkan Sasuke yang mengoceh tentang bisnis di depannya. Ia merasa sangat bosan kemudian Naruto memalingkan matanya ke jendela berharap melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Ia melihat orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan melewati kafe yang di tempatinya. Naruto kemudian bergegas keluar kafe dan mengejar wanita tersebut, tidak memerdulikan Sasuke yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Hinata tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik lengan wanita yang dikejarnya.

"Ah! _Itai_!" saat mendengar suara wanita itu Naruto langsung tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya. Ia tersadar, bukan itu suara yang selalu terngiang dalam ingatannya.

"Ah, _gomennasai_ nona, saya salah orang. _Gomennasai._" Naruto berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa tidak tega dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Ayo kembali ke kafe!" perintahnya tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa menanyakan ada apa. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Setelah kembali duduk di kafe, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Sementara mata Naruto terpaku pada sebuah pasangan suami istri yang sedang menyuapi anak mereka.

"Hhhh! Sudahlah kita pulang saja, sepertinya kau sedang tidak _mood_ untuk membahas bisnis." Kata Sasuke sambil mulai beranjak dari kusinya, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke ke mobil.

**anzukaanzukaanzuka**

Naruto merebahkan badannya di kasur. Pakaiannya hanya ia renggangkan seperlunya, terlihat berantakan. Pikirannya terasa penat dan badannya terasa sangat lelah. Bayangan Hinata selalu menghantuinya. Rambut indahnya yang selembut sutra, matanya yang lembut, senyumnya yang manis, sikapnya yang keibuan. Dia pasti menjadi ibu yang baik. Dia sekarang pasti sudah menjadi ibu. Pasti anak mereka sekarang sudah masuk TK. _'Hinata, kembalilah padaku. Bukankah kau ingin aku bertanggungjawab?'_. Setelah Hinata pergi dari rumahnya, Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan ingin kembali padanya.

**Flashback**

Narutokembali ke rumah setelah semalaman mencari Hinata. Matanya pedih, badannya lelah dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah mengistirahatkan badannya di kasur empuknya yang nyaman. Ia berjalan keluar dari mobilnya menuju pintu depan rumahnya, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naruto, aku merindukanmu." Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan berbalik setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin kembali padamu." Ucapnya dengan wajah ingin menangis. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Percayalah padaku Naruto sayang, aku mencintaimu." Katanya lagi sambil mencoba memeluk tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya menepis tangannya dan berbalik menuju rumah.

"Gadis itu sudah pergi bukan? Dia tidak akan kembali padamu!" Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan tampang marah.

"Jadi kau yang membuatnya pergi?! Jadi KAU!" Naruto mendesis marah pada Sakura sebelum masuk sambil membanting pintu rumahnya.

**End of flashback**

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, mengingat Hinata membuat perasaannya senang tapi juga diliputi dengan rasa sakit secara bersamaan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan melepaskan kemeja untuk mandi. Ia segera menuju shower untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terlalu panas karena banyak berpikir. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto kemudian melilitkan handuk pada tubuhnya dan mengambil handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sambil keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Naruto pun segera mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar tanda ada satu pesan masuk, ia segera membuka pesan dari Sasuke

"_Dobe, cepat hubungi aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan._"

Naruto cepat-cepat menghubungi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan info yang ia harap berhungan dengan istrinya yang hilang itu. Setelah nada sambung yang ketiga, Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya, yang langsung dicecar Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada info penting apa? Apakah mengenai Hinata?"

"Secara tidak langsung, ya."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku menemukan siapa anakmu dan di mana dia bersekolah."

"Benarkah Teme?! Terimakasih! Rasanya aku ingin menciummu!" Teriak Naruto dari telepon yang membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging.

"Diamlah Dobe, kau membuat kupingku perih. Akan kujelaskan besok." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung menutup sambungan telepon.

**anzukaanzukaanzuka**

"Jadi, mana info yang kau janjikan , Teme?" Tagih Naruto begitu ia sampai di kantornya.

"Ini semua yang kujanjikan kemarin. Ada alamat sekolah, rumah, nama wali dan lain-lain." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Naruto. Naruto kemudian segera membuka dokumen-dokumen tersebut dan melihat foto anaknya yang agak mirip dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya. Namun, memiliki kulit pucat dan mata _amethyst_ Hinata.

"Kouhei Hyuuga. Kou." Naruto menggumam pelan nama anaknya sambil tersenyum. Mata Naruto melembut melihat foto anak laki-laki itu sekali lagi. Entah mengapa ia merasa memiliki ikatan yang dalam walaupun belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Aku akan ijin dari kantor sehari, tolong gantikan aku Teme." Kata Naruto sambil berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Naruto segera mengendarai mobilnya ke alamat sekolah anaknya. Tak lama menunggu, para murid telah keluar bersama orang tua atau _babysitter_ mereka. Naruto bergegas keluar dari mobilnya, berharap bisa segera menemui anaknya.

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari sekolah sambil menenteng tas ransel di punggungnya, ia terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Naruto melihat foto di tangannya sambil mencocokkan dengan wajah anak yang berada di depan gerbang. _'Itu memang dia'_. Naruto melangkah mendekati anak itu, belum sampai dua langkah seseorang telah mendahuluinya mendekati anak itu. Ia terkaget bukan main. Orang itu,

"Kiba." Naruto berucap pelan, alisnya mengkerut karena bingung, kemudian menghampiri laki-laki dewasa itu dan anak laki-laki_nya. _Dari jauh ia bisa melihat wajah Kou tertekuk karena pembicaraan yang dilakukannya dengan Kiba. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar bahwa yang seharusnya menjemput Kou adalah Hinata. Naruto menepuk pelan pundak Kiba yang menoleh dengan tatapan kaget. Ia segera berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berusaha menutupi Kou dengan tubuhnya, walaupun tidak berhasil karena Kou tetap menyembulkan kepalanya dari samping kaki Kiba.

"Naruto." Suara Kiba sudah penuh ketenangan, walaupun raut wajahnya masih menyisakan kakagetan.

"Siapa dia, Paman?" Tanya Kou sambil menarik-narik celana Kiba dan membuat Kiba dan Naruto menunduk. Naruto sedikit lega, setidaknya Kiba tidak memanggil Kiba dengan sebutan Ayah.

"Maaf Naruto, aku terburu-buru. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Ayo Kou." Kiba kemudian berbalik berjalan ke mobil sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Kou. Tiba-tiba langkahnya tertahan karena Naruto mencengkram tangannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Baik, aku akan membawanya ke mobil."

"Bisakah ia tinggal di sini juga?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalnya ke arah Kou.

"Tidak." Nada dalam suara Kiba terdengar final. Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kiba kembali menarik Kou pelan dan menggiringnya ke mobil. Sambil melangkah, Kou kembali bertanya tentang siapa Naruto yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum oleh Kiba. Setelah memasukkan Kou ke mobil, Kiba kembali kepada Naruto dengan wajah menahan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kiba sambil menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku ingin bertemu anakku tentu saja." Kiba hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, jangan ganggu dia lagi. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Jawab Kiba tidak menutupi kenyataan bahwa Kou memang anak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak boleh menemuinya lagi begitu?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi?! Kau ingin melihatnya untuk membuktikan bahwa Kou memang anakmu kan? Ya, dia memang anakmu. Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Jangan pernah menyakiti Hinata lagi." Kata Kiba penuh emosi pada Naruto. Naruto kaget mendengar jawaban Kiba. Hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Hinata."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, Naruto. Aku pergi sekarang." Kiba berbalik ke mobilnya, dan segera mengantar Kou pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan Naruto.

**anzukaanzukaanzuka**

Kiba memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah, kemudian ia mengajak Kou untuk keluar dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"_Okaachan_!"

"Wah, anak _Okaachan_ sudah pulang. Kamu ganti baju dulu ya sayang, setelah itu kita makan bersama Om Kiba." Hinata menundukkan diri sambil mengambil tas dari gendongan Kou dan melepaskannya.

"_Okaachan_ sudah nggak pusing?" tanya Kou pelan sambil memegang kedua pipi Hinata.

"_Okaachan_ sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ayo kamu ganti dulu." Kata Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Kou dari pipinya.

"Siap _Okaachan_!" Kou kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan segera mengganti baju.

"Ehem, Hinata..."

"Ya Kiba?" Hinata berbalik ke arah Kiba sambil mengambil piring dan menatanya di meja.

"T-tadi aku bertemu dengan," Hinata menatap Kiba yang berbicara dengan gugup dengan pandangan bingung.

Kiba kemudian menelan ludahnya, gugup. "Naruto" Mata Hinata seketika melebar setelah mendengar nama laki-laki itu dari mulut Kiba.

"A-apakah dia... apakah dia melihat Kou?" ekspresi takut Hinata tercetak jelas di wajahnya, ia mulai menggigit-gigit bibirnya.

"Dia bahkan sudah yakin kalau Kou adalah anaknya." Hinata terhuyung mendengar kenyataan yang dilontarkan Kiba.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ditutupi saat melihat Kou, Hinata. Dia memang percampuran dari kalian berdua."

"Aku tidak ingin ia mengambil Kou dariku." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, putus asa. Matanya terasa panas, air matanya hampir tumpah jika saja Kou tidak segera masuk kembali ke ruang makan.

"_Okaachan_, aku mau ramen." Memang tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Kou adalah anak Naruto, meski secara garis besar wajahnya lebih mirip Hinata. Namun, senyum Kou adalah cengiran khas milik Naruto. Sifat dan juga kesukaannya semua menurun dari Naruto, meski ada beberapa sifat yang diturunkan oleh Hinata. Seperti sifat pemalunya saat bertemu dengan orang asing.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan semua jendela, Hinata beranjak ke kamar anaknya. Biasanya ia akan tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Namun, kali ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya dengan Kou. Hinata merebahkan diri di kasur Kou, merasakan suatu pergerakan, Kou mulai membuka matanya.

"_Okaachan_, _bobok_ di sini?" Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut pirang Kou. Kou kemudian berbalik memeluk ibunya erat.

"Aku sayang sekali sama Okaachan." Senyum polos Kou membuat hati Hinata sedikit tenang, ia kemudian balas memeluk Kou dan mencium dahinya dengan gemas.

"_Okaachan_ lebih sayang sama Kou."

"_Okaachan_ nggak mau kalah nih." Kou nyeletuk pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hinata yang gemas dengan tingkah anaknya hanya menggelitik perut anaknya itu sampai minta ampun. Kou hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak kegelian sambil meminta ampun dari ibunya. Hinata menghentikan aksi gelitikan itu kemudian mencium dahi dan kedua pipi anaknya dan memintanya tidur.

**anzukaanzukaanzuka**

Ini balesan review yang kemarin pada gak login, R untuk review dan A untuk answer 

Guest

R: ne author masih idup gax ea?

A: masih kok,, besok lagi kalo review yang sopan ya

Makasih udah review

LavenderBlueSky

R: (•͡. •͡) нммм‥ Anzuka-san tolong update dong ffx aku jdi galau... :( #tolong Update_maksa  
>Dah lama nunggu ff nie,tdi liat riview author-san di ff naruhina yg lain jdi kgn..bca ff autohor-san niee..tolong Update petir dong..<p>

.

LBS

A: ini mau update kok,, kemarin-kemarin gak ada modem sih jadi gagal update

Makasih ya udah suka fic ini,, reviewnya bikin cepet update

sinuza

R: update dong.. udah lama nunggu T,T

A: sip,, ini bakal update. Makasih udah review

sinuza

R: udah lama nunggu yg chapter 3, blum keluar juga  
>T,T<p>

A: maaf ya, udah bikin nunggu. Ini bakal update kok

Z bill-chan

R: Kok pendek banget sih...  
>Tapi gak pa pa<p>

#updatekilat ya...  
>#GANBATTE :D<p>

A: maaf ya, soalnya ini dibikin pas buru-buru. Ini udah update kok. Makasih udah review

melia anggriana

R: min kapan chapter brikutx udah lma bnget nunggux...

A: Ini bakal update. Makasih udah review

naruhinaLoverzz

R: nexttttttttt

A: siiiiip

Hina chan

R: Kapan kelanjutan cerita udah lama banget nunggu nya !  
>Please next<p>

A: maaf ya ,Ini bakal update. Makasih udah review

fajar

R: Mana lanjutannya

A: Ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah review

Guest

R: lanjutan'y kapan ni?.

A: ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah review

devaldo yazid

R: ka cepetan dong bikin yg capter 3 nya udah penasaran tau ;(

A: sip sip. Makasih reviewnya ya

fachri

R: haiiiiiiiiiii aku suka banget lho ceritanya aku tunggu ya lanjutannya

A: haiii juga. Makasih ya udah suka fic ini. Makasih reviewnya. Lanjutannya ini,, semoga suka ya

sinuza

R: kpn update yg 3?

A: ini , semoga suka ya. Makasih reviewnya

Prilly helena

R: Kak tlng lanjutan cerita dicepetin soalnya bagus banget  
>klu udah jadi call me ya<p>

A: sip sip,, semoga suka sama lanjutannya ya,, sori gak bisa calling calling. Kamu gak kasih no hape sih  
>hehe<p>

Hina chan

R: Kapan kelanjutan ceritanya

A: ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya. Makasih reviewnya.

michelle

R: cerita nya setengah-setengah ngah seru

A: maaf ya, kalo masih setengah-setengah, coba dong aku dikasih baca fic yang kamu buat

Rahma putri az zahra

R: Update kilat ea:)

A: maaf ya belum bisa update kilat. Makasih udah review

leadersboys

R: wah ficnya bagus kapan disambungnya?

A: ini sambungannya, semoga suka ya. Makasih udah review

Putri Hyuuga Uzumaki

R: AKU SUKA AKU SUKA FIC INI :3  
>author-san alurnya terlalu cepet hehe<br>oh iya di next chap tolong tambahkan previous story-nya  
>takut lupa :)<br>yosh! Ditunggu chap selanjutnya :*

A: hehe,, iya maaf ya alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya dibikin pas buru-buru sih makasih concritnya ya

gece

R: Lanjut lanjut XD

A: oke oke . Makasih reviewnya

Fishy ELF

R: Kyaaaa! lagi seru serunya baca eh TBC -,- oh iya sbenarnya aku udah baca dr chap 1 cuman lupa review hehe gomen ._. ditunggu chap depannya ya! update kilat! ;)

A: hehehe. Gapapa kok kalo lupa review soalnya aku juga sering lupa update XD. Sip! Makasih reviewnya ya

demikooo

Q: Waaah lanjutin dong. Idenya menarik. Paling coba diperbaiki sedikit lagi aja penulisanmu biar lebih nyaman dibaca. Aku malah seneng kalo sakura jadi antagonis. Maklum, aku benci sakura. Tapi gak pernah bashing tentang dia sih..  
>Keep it up! Ditunggu apdetannya.<p>

A: sip sip. Makasih ya review dan concritnya. Semoga suka sama ya

Ryu cigarette

R: update kilat senpai...!

ceritanya bagus, Ryu suka

A: maaf ya belum bisa update kilat. Makasih udah suka fic ini

ca kun

R: lanjutan'y ditunggu ni

A: semoga suka updateannya. Makasih udah review

Nick name

R: Kawaii

Ak tunggu next chapter ,,,,

A: sip. Semoga suka updateannya. Makasih reviewnya

kirei-Chan

R: Can't wait for the next chapter... Semoga ga lama di updated-nya... Salam kenal... _

A: sip. Dibaca ya chap barunya. Salam kenal juga

Maaf kalau ada review yang belum sempat dibalas. Maaf juga karena updatenya lama banget. Makasih banyak buat yang udah review semoga review kalian bermanfaat, yah walaupun ada yang ngaco juga sih reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


End file.
